sinrepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Aden Kya I
Born Aden Kya, he become Darth Insipid, renowned as the mastermind of the Force Cold War and the monster that caused the death of nearly a trillion innocents. As Aden Aden Kya, was born in 7 ABY on Fondor to Cesca Kya and Traer Lin, one an ex-Imperial, the other an ex-Techno Union member. But when Traer sided with the New Republic after Operation Shadow Hand in 10 ABY, and Cesca disowned her son, divorcing her husband. Traer went on to become a Senator, obsessed with revenge upon his ex-wife, and mostly neglecting his son. In response, and depsite being abandoned by his mother, Aden had himself renamed Kya, rather than Lin at the end of 24 ABY. His father, in response, and on the eve of the Yuuzhan Vong War, abandoned him to become a slave in Fondor's numerous shipyards. It was in these yards that Aden, abandoned, became a bitter and twisted animal. As Slave Adens lot grew worse, however, when he became a Yuuzhan Vong slave ten months later during the First Battle of Fondor. The Yuuzhan Vong placed him aboard the [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Creche Creche] before discovering his latent Force sensitivity when a Yammosk mentally probed his mind, and they transferred him to their research facility on Dubrillion. Aden was freed by Lomi Plo, and went on to become an undercover agent in the Alliance while being named Insipid. He was forgotten by Cesca, and his links to thfamily were lost, and neglected. The Seeds are Placed Aden was a basic Sith for the first few weeks, treated specially by his grandmother. She gave him a lightsaber with a synthetic crystal within it - the crystal having been made from her blood. Aden was prepared to become Lomi's apprentice, but that was not to be so, which infuriated him. That irritation was made dangerous when his mother, taking her apprentices Morto and Welk, went to collect Lumiya two months after he arrived. The Yuuzhan Vong crashed the meeting, capturing Lomi and Welk. It took a concerted effort for Aden not to kill Morto outright - least of all because of his masters disapproval. Yet, towards the end of the peace enforced by the Battle of Duro, Insipid was ordered to a meeting between Vergere, Lumiya, Darth Wyyrlok I and Darth Krayt. The intention was for Insipid to enable Krayt to keep his temper with Vergere, by Insipid holding his at Lumiya. The meeting placed seeds in Insipid's mind, seeds of concern with Krayt that dismissing Lumiya's plan over history and simple disagreement was unnecessary - it was a good plan, and would achieve them victory quickly. It wasn't long that after that meeting that Insipid had him made a 'Darth', and sent him off as a Jensaarai in the GA, which he dutifully spent years joining to reinforce that impression. He dabbled in being a Kiffu Guardian for a spell, but they were too small and paranoid a group for him to properly operate - the Jensaarai were a great deal more loose. He fought at the Battle of Dac and Battle of Yuuzhan'tar. As Insipid Insipid frequently disagreed with Darth Krayt over when to emerge from hiding and engage the Jedi, arguing that the setup for the Second Galactic Civil War was perfect. He continued to take part in the GA campaigns against the milling Corellian supporters and remnants of the Yuuzhan Vong, fighting at the Battle of Corellia and the subsequent blockade line. Between that, the Battle of Charon saw Aden kill several Jedi and Dark Jedi, but a member of his undercover team - Darth Ardeur - went missing, and Insipid had to account for her, leaving his squadron in Darth Idoneus' hands. His eventual recovery of her proved his worth to Darth Krayt, who made him the Lord of Korriban. However, in his mind Krayt had decided that Insipid was too much trouble, and concluded that he had to create a reason to kill Insipid. For now, he withdrew into hiding, creating the opportunity for Insipid to act if he saw fit. Withdrew from Wraith Squadron following the rise of Jacen Solo to the throne of the Galactic Alliance, Insipid watched over the meeting between the One Sith and Alema Rar, leading the discussion. He authorized her death, and continued to support Darth Caedus behind the scenes to his limits, currying support among the Sith until nearly a quarter of the Order supported him. Becoming increasingly unable to negotiate with him, Darth Krayt organised a meeting between Insipid and a of Twilight Twilight Templar Mikaru I Vincent Mikaru in 50 ABY, manipulating him to engage the Sith. Insipid survived the battle and realized the truth of Darth Krayt's rule - he was no One Sith. Krayt became trapped in his machinations, unable to find a suitably acceptable reason for killing Insipid, and Insipid was able to push for enough support to have his supporters dispatched to monitor other Sith groups, in the belief they would become threats. As Dominion Sith And so Insipid came to the Dominion of Darkness in the Senex, joining as Darth Vassago ripped the order apart in the New Sith Civil War. Pushing for a position in the aftermath, he smuggled supporters into the Dominion, and became a Sith Lord within them, with access to the many resources at its disposal, including four Sith Holocrons, two of which his grandfather had provided to the Sith faction. They taught him a great deal, many skills including the ability to survive beyond death. Insipid presided over the movement of the Dominion to Rakata Prime in 60 ABY, working for Darth Mystique. The Dominion grew in strength, secretly, until Darth Insipid, Ardeur and Idoneus were recalled. He eventually laid down plans for the Dominions bid for dominance, and dutifully returned to the One Sith to report, having amassed a great deal of secret resources for the Dominion, not informing them of his history with the One Sith. One of his final missions for the One Sith was to kill Hoole, an ancient Dark Jedi that Krayt had concluded was a threat to his plans. Insipid was no match for Hoole - and so didn't engage him. However, Hoole needed Sith help to complete the Sphere, and so Insipid brought Hoole into the One Sith as an astonishing prize. The One Sith finally recovered Exar Kun's Sith amulet in 65 ABY, and in a dispute between Krayt and Insipid the amulet was split, a piece remaining for each. Knowing this was the excuse Krayt was hoping for - the reason to remove Insipid - he took his faction and launched a raid on the Korriban cloister, stealing three Sith Holocrons and fleeing to Bosthirda - deftly avoiding an engagement with Krayt - a battle he would lose. Insipid placed his lover, Darth Ardeur, and the Vapid Sith in stasis in 65 ABY. He headed back to Lehon, sneaking in there and activating all seven Sith Holocrons at his disposal. They gave him the knowledge to plan his next move. The next century worth of moves. Insipid placed himself in stasis on Coruscant, linking his sleep to the Force nexus there. Insipid had no doubt that a Sith resurgence by Darth Krayt would influence the nexus, and stir him from stasis. As a Rogue He finally awoke in 95 ABY as the Jedi collapsed into internal scuffling and imbalanced the nexus. Almost immediately, Insipid sought to lay the groundwork for the future, rejoining the Dominion of Darkness. Psychologically destroying Genna Kya, Insipid in 96 ABY he had fathered a son, Sae Kya, who would become a tool for his plans. Keeping a low profile, Insipid moved the Dominion of Darkness into the fore-front of the Jedi internal scuffling, triggering a Force Cold War in 100 ABY. Insipid lost Vincent Mikaru in 100 ABY, but he didn't need him any longer, taking the name 'Darth Mikaru' to spread confusion between the various factions. Picking out his distant cousin, Matthias Kya II, to make 'Emperor' of the Empire, and pushing the Shipwrights Mikaru Shipwrights into conflict with the Jedi. Manufacturing the Bothan-Hutt War as a proxy war, and the Imperial Civil Conflict, Insipid organised the death of more than five billion civilians before vanishing into stasis again in 105 ABY. As one of his final acts out of stasis was to kill Darth Wyyrlok II, at the request of Darth Atavus, who had been pushed into a difficult position by her. The kill enabled Atavus to retain his position in the One Sith Elite, a position that Insipid required. As a Ghoul He joined his faction on Bosthirda, most of which he had not awoken to influence the Dominion. The Force rippled following the witch hunt involving the Jedi Twilight Jedi, awakening him once more. Dutiful to the last, Darth Insipid knew he would need to influence the One Sith war effort directly, bringing his faction back into the One Sith, using the Twilight Jedi to drag the One Sith into revealing themselves too soon. Darth Krayt crushed the Sith Lord's bones into dust, while Darth Ardeur went onto become a powerful Sith, slaying Jedi High Master Lowbacca at the Battle of Bastion. Darth Insipid, however, had anticipated this, and had learned the technique of becoming a spirit from the Dominion of Darkness. Turning all his followers into anchors - including his unknowing lover - Insipid was capable of surviving beyond death, and continued to lead his faction to harass Darth Krayt, resurrecting an alliance with the Yuuzhan Vong Sith Yu'Dor - Vongerella - and manipulating the Verpine Xaare into turning on the Alliance and Empire, he also prepared to betray Hoole, the ancient Dark Jedi that he had long worked with. Creating another pawn in Alastor Darth Alastor, Insipid sent him to destroy Darth Atavus, the commander of the key defence on Roon, equipped with his half of Exar Kun's Sith amulet. Alastor, with the support of the Imperial Knights, a rogue faction of Palawa and Twilight Jedi, and the Jedi themselves, defeated Atavus. Insipid concealed within the amulets the ability to poison and kill anyone who turned it against him, using it on the Dark Jedi Master Canistia Timberus, head of the rogue faction of Palawa and Twilight Jedi. Insipid appeared, to seemingly crow his victory, and, as expected, Atavus used his amulet to attempt to destroy him. But, then, discovering that his father had just been killed before him, Sae Kya sacrificed himself to slow down Alastor, the energy release moulding the Sith with the Blue Star and Sith meditation sphere into a Force Behemoth. The defeat of Krayt's Sith allowed the war to continue for another long year, wherein the resistance against Krayt was fully formed, to the point that it could survive beyond the destruction of the Alliance and the Empire being siezed by Krayt. The True Empire and Galactic Alliance Core Forces - Insipid's legacy - went on to become thorns in the Sith's side. Insipid vanished - but was not gone. He would return. Abilities and Skills Darth Insipid was a mildly skilled lightsaber duelist and a quite powerful Force user. Though nothing in comparison to Darth Krayt or any Skywalker, Insipid could give any of the elite of the Jedi or Sith a fair opponent, as demonstrated by him killing Darth Wyyrlok II, yet his body was ground into dust by Darth Krayt at the beginning of 128 ABY. Despite having lived for a considerably longer lifespan than he should have, he has spent most of that time in stasis, and such has a working knowledge of Makashi, and a dabbling interest in Soresu and Djem So. He learnt the triangle style the Jensaarai used, but hasn't used it for decades. Not physically imposing, and particularly short for someone descended initially from a Nullite, he was moderately well built, but not minded to fight physically. His first weapon was a crimson-bladed lightsaber, constructed by his grandmother, herself using her blood to synthesise the crystal. However, Insipid had only kept that for purely sentimental reasons, and preferred to use his tri-phase lightsaber - with a combined shoto, saber and double-length blade - or his lightwhip, modelled upon the same whip Lumiya made use of. A fancy of the Sith Lord, something of interest that he usually combined with his shoto. Insipids Force knowledge is quite potent, him having spent time with several Sith Holocrons, and having spent some years with the Jensaarai. He is particularly proficient at telekinesis, having particular enjoyment from the feeling of power moving things with his mind produces. Ballistakinesis, kinetite, Force wave, and projected fighting were among his telekinesis-oriented skills. He had a mild skill in psychometry, but it wasn't an especially potent one. From the Nightsisters of Dathomir he learnt the skill of blood trail, as well as how to create a flash of light from nothing, an extension of his formidable skills with Force lightning. Insipid learnt moricho and malacia from Darth Krayt, as part of a ploy that should have killed him, but instead Insipid survived and made use of the skill - thus learning how to place himself and others in stasis. From several Holocrons he learnt older skills, including the ability to conceal himself behind someones doubt, rendering himself invisible, the skill of slow, and Sith alchemy. One of his most useful skills was that of anchoring his soul to someone, allowing him to transcend death, a skill he learnt from several Holocrons, moulding their knowledge to make it workable, allowing him to surpass death. During his youth as a Sith Lord, Insipid went through a phase of studying Yuuzhan Vong technology, believing he could use it could against Darth Krayt, or at very least for him. This allowed him, with sufficient focus, to control Yuuzhan Vong creations, such as amphistaffs and so forth. This is a skill set he hasn't used for some time, equally, though his time with Yu'Dor keeps such skills in the foremost of his mind. However, Insipids greatest skill was his mind, which was particularly adept at strategy. As such, he might demonstrate very few of the skills he possessed at any given fight, only to unveil more of them in the next duel. This puts him at a particular weakness if his opponent is particularly skilled, as Insipid might be unable to unleash his full skill-set in one battle for fear of having to engage his opponent again and being defeated then. Knowing his limits, however, enables him to create maximum amounts of destruction. Spiritual Ability Darth Insipid's most potent discovery was in his long studies of the relationship between spirits and Sith Holocrons. Having discovered rumours of supernatural Holocrons such as that of Darth Rivan, and having encountered Darth Anddedu's Holocron, Insipid became intrigued, at a very young age as a Sith, with extending his life beyond death. If not his exact consciousness, but himself as an entity. He never discovered how to create his own Holocron, though he did ascertain how to transform existing Holocrons into vessels for incorporeal entities - such as the Derriphan he unleased on Greyst in 100 ABY. And so when Insipid transcended to becoming a spirit, he slowly ascertained how he could attach himself to a body - a clone, technically speaking - and then how to detach himself. But it was something that Insipid chose to practice, rather than use once or twice. He acknowledged it was an approximation of the skill Darth Vectivus had left behind, but he could not create illusions with ease. He could, however, detach himself from a body and move across great distances without the requirement of a massive dark side nexus, or even an 'earthed' primary body to return to. And thus Darth Insipid could bodyhop in the strictest sense, with a great deal of his, strengthening the lines he made between his half a dozen bodies so he could move from them in moments. It was his greatest achievement, and he taught it only to Darth Ardeur by 145 ABY - using it to entice her back into his service. Sources *Galactic Centre Game (introduced) *100 ABY - The Force Cold War Game *128 ABY - Sith-Imperial War - Turning Point *128 ABY - Sith-Imperial War - Force War(as Sith spirit) *129 ABY - Betrayals Aftermath(as Sith spirit)